


Moments Lost in Time

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Cap-Iron Man Big Bang 2012, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic illustration/Cover art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Lost in Time

**Author's Note:**

> My art post for the amazing, heart-breaking story by [patheticfangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticfangirl/pseuds/patheticfangirl/). The link to the fic: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/548080](http://archiveofourown.org/works/548080/)  
> 


End file.
